Those Who Care
by Santoryuu3
Summary: "I want… the Black Cat!" When thief-for-hire Rinslet Walker is paid ten billion to kidnap the infamous Black Cat, she is not so sure she can take on the challenge. She plans only to gain his trust and lead him to her client, but she gets more than she bargained for. Will she follow her orders or her heart? Train x Rinslet! This story takes place right before Eve joins in the gang.


**Yeah, I know. Another story. This idea just kind of came to me while at work yesterday morning so I decided to at least throw a prologue out there for the heck of it. So, tell me what you think.**

Prologue – The Mission

"He will see you now, Miss Walker," the receptionist said, waving a hand in the direction of the door without taking her eyes from her computer screen.

Rinslet Walker put down her magazine and stood up from her chair in the corner, scratching irritatingly at her head. She had been in a hurry that morning and accidentally picked up the itchiest blond wig she owned. Rins regretted buying the dumb thing. She could feel her gun pressed tightly against her thigh as she approached the two burly men guarding the door. They nodded as she walked toward them, grasping the knobs and allowing her entrance into his office.

The room was dimly lit; the curtains had been pulled closed across the windows to block out the midday sun. Her newest client's desk was positioned in the middle of the room, his face completely obscured by darkness. Two more bodyguards stood to either side of him, their hands grasped tightly around their backs.

Rins took a seat in the deep chair directly across from the client. "Are you the man who sent for me?" she asked, adjusting her wig again.

"Yes, Miss Walker," the man's voice was deep, almost like a prerecorded message. "There is no need to keep on that disguise. We're all friends here, right?"

Rins gratefully removed her wig, letting her naturally short light blue hair fall around her shoulders. "Fine."

"Are you ready for your assignment? It's extremely dangerous."

"Dangerous is my middle name, sir," Rins said, grinning confidently. "How much money are we talking here?"

"Ten billion," he said, and her jaw sagged a little. It was against Rins's policy as a thief to show surprise, but never had she stolen something worth ten billion. One could only imagine how complicated this job would be. She was beginning to doubt whether or not she could complete this.

"What is it you want that could be worth that much?" Rins asked.

The man's voice grew a bit softer. "He's not a _what. _He's a _who._"

A who? A person? Today was full of surprises: first a ten billion paycheck, now Rins was being hired to kidnap someone. In her eight years as a thief, she had never kidnapped anyone. Stealing objects was one thing, but a person? Sure, she'd given plenty of people a good snap with her whip, but…

She revised her question. "Who is it you want?" The answer to this question determined whether or not she accepted the job.

The man slid a photograph of the target across the desk for her. His voice turned giddy, almost like a child. "I want someone of such infamy, only the mention of his name is enough to send the most villainous of crooks to turn tail; the man known as the cold-blooded assassin of Cronos, who kills without batting an eye; the man regarded as one of the best gunmen in all of history. I want the man who–"

Rins was getting impatient. "Who is it?" she repeated, her tone growing annoyed. She examined the photo, the only lead she had. It was a boy, by her guess in his late teens, early twenties. His face was completely blank, devoid of all emotion as he stared into the camera. His long brown hair fell in front of his eyes. Those eyes… Rins looked closer, cursing the bad light. There was no mistaking it: those were the golden eyes of a feline.

"I want…

"The Black Cat!"

**It was a short prologue, but that was all I needed to spark interest. The next chapter (if I write one) will be better and longer. Hopefully. Like I said on one of my other recently-updated chapters for my other stories, I have work and a play coming up with rehearsals: a legit 24/7 workday. **


End file.
